Adin
Adin was the first King of Deltora and the creator of the Belt of Deltora. He was once a blacksmith, living and working in the forge of Del, until the sinister Shadow Lord invaded Deltora. Adin made the fabled, magical Belt of Deltora, which united the tribes of the Land of Dragons, who then drove away the Shadow Lord. After that, Adin was crowned as king of the united tribes of the renamed land of Deltora. History Adin was born in the city of Del, presumably to the city's blacksmith, who raised him to be his successor. Adin is a direct descendant of Opal, a Plains woman who had a clairvoyant ability that let her see into the future. Opal dreamed that one day the Shadow Lord would invade Deltora and that a "man of steel and and fire" would one day unify Deltora and drive the darkness away. As an adult Adin wondered if he could possibly be the man Opal had spoken of, but dismissed it as nonsense. The Belt of Deltora Shortly after the Shadow Lord began his invasion of the Land of Dragons, Adin had a dream, night after night, similar to one his ancestor Opal had had, of the Shadow Lord's dark army and the land's salvation: the Belt of Deltora. Adin, filled with an overwhelming sense of destiny, decided that he should do as the dream had guided and created the Belt in his forge. He then secretly set out from Del to travel to the terrotries of the other six tribes, tell them of his dream and hopefully persuade them to add their talismans to his 'dream belt', thus uniting them against the Shadow Lord. The Jalis Adin decided to go to the Jalis first, as he realized he would have to face them at some point, so he may as well visit them first. On his way to the city of Jaliad, Adin decided to stop for the night at a seemingly abandoned hut. However, it turned out that the hut was not abandoned at all, but belonged to Greel, a Jalis warrior and leader of his tribe. Greel challenged Adin to a fight; Adin had no choice but to engage the huge warrior in combat. Adin managed to hold Greel off for some time, but he was eventually disarmed. Greel, impressed by Adin's bravery, decided to take him to Jaliad to feast with his people, before he was killed. At the feasting hall of the Jalis, Adin finally got to tell them his story about the Belt. Much to his surprise, Adin found that the Jalis not only listened to his story carefully, but believed it too. Adin was gobsmacked when the Jalis storyteller Tatti recited a Tenna Birdsong Tale named opal the Dreamer, which was identical to the story Adin had been told as a child of his Plains ancestor. After the story was over, Greel announced that the Jalis believed Adin to be the savior Opal had spoken of. The Jalis agreed to give Adin the diamond and he parted with them on good terms, with Greel even giving Adin lessons in swordplay. The Dread Gnomes The Mere Returning to Del The Plains The Ralads Second Visit to Tora The Battle of Deltora Later Life After the Battle of Deltora, Adin was proclaimed the first king of Deltora's united tribes. Del was made the capital and the land became peaceful and prosperous under Adin's rule. Adin presumably continued to live at the forge where he had grown up, as the palace had no yet been built. Adin eventually married Zara and she became Deltora's first queen. They had five children together, the eldest of whom became king or queen of Deltora and wore the Belt upon Adin's death. Adin kept the Belt with him always and never forgot that its power stemmed from the people of Deltora's faith in him. He taught this to his children and warned them that if the people ever lost their faith and trust, then the Belt's power would fail and Shadow Lord would return. Adin wrote in the first volume of the Deltora Annals and presumably ordered for the other volumes to be written as well, so as to leave behind a detailed record of Deltora's history for the future generation. Adin was also present, along with his wife Zara, when her people, the Torans, swore allegiance to Adin, promising to help him and his heirs should danger or treachery ever befall them. Adin ruled long and wisely over Deltora, eventually dying peacefully of old age. Anime Adin appears in flashbacks several times during the Anime. Also, when the gems are placed in the correct order on the Belt, the light they emmit forms into a giant likeness of Adin that forces the Shadow Lord back to the Shadowlands. Physical appearance Personality Adin was a very brave and compassionate man, more than willing to risk his own life to protect others - he even put himself in harm's way to defend the Dread Gnome Az-Zure from a Vraal, after she had attempted to kill him. Adin was a wise and thoughtful man; he was also very modest and sometimes doubted himself and his abilities, wondering if he really was the land's chosen savior, or merely a delusional blacksmith. Adin's peers knew him to be an honest man of common sense, "with nothing fanciful about him". Adin was mostly a mellow, even-temprered man, but could become fierce when angered; his temper was usually revealed if he witnessed or experienced some kind of injustice; for example, Adin, for a brief moment, was overcome with hatred and was even willing to kill two human servants of the shadow Lord, after discovering the seemingly destroyed Ralad village; he despised the servants for betraying Deltora and serving the Enemy. He also became angry when the Jalias mocked him and accused him and the people of Del of being "weaklings". Adin was a good and just king, and was admired and respected by most of Deltora. Abilities Adin was a competent swordsman, able to fight a Jalis warrior for a while although he was defeated. After training with the Jalis for a while, he was able to detect miniscule movements in battle, saving his life when he hunted a Terreocti in the Shifting Sands. He was also a skilled bowman, able to launch several arrows directly into a Green Beasts throat. Relationships Zara Adin first met Zara when he went to Tora a second time to try and convince the Torans to give him the amethyst and join his cause. Adin was instantly attracted to Zara, whilst Zara was equally fascinated by him. Zara was disturbed by what Adin had told her people of the Shadow Lord's invasion, which, along with her attraction to him, lead to her leaving the city with her brother, Shim, and his friend, Kayan, to find out more information. Zara, Kayan and Shim later used their magic to save Adin from an Ak-Baba, resulting in all three becoming gravely injured. Adin was very upset and deeply concerned for Zara's safety, fearing that she might be dead. He was greatly relieved when he later learned that she was alive. Zara presented Adin with the amethyst and persuaded him to take it and unite all seven tribes at last, even though Adin now felt that it was pointless, as their army was being overwhelmed by the Shadow Lord's forces. After successfully defeating the Shadow Lord's armies and becoming king, Adin and Zara's feelings for each other blossomed into true love - she is described as being "the love of his life". They eventually married and Zara became Deltora's first queen, bearing Adin five children. Greel Az-Zure Relatives Appearances ''Tales of Deltora'' Trivia References See also *Belt of Deltora *Royal Family Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kings of Deltora Category:Del (tribe) Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Deltorans